


Those thighs deserve it

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by noelfshrMickey finds Ian’s gun holster from his time at boot camp and starts wearing it, to Ian’s delight.





	Those thighs deserve it

~[the post](http://noelfshr.tumblr.com/post/161489641621/that-thigh-holster-that-noel-is-wearing-in-that)~

Mickey taps his crumpled cigarette box against his hand to get one out, and curses when one falls out and rolls under the bed.

"Fuckin'," he mumbles, getting on all fours to fish it out. His fingers slide through layers of grime and dust before brushing past something like a strap.

"Mmm," Ian hums, standing in the doorway and crossing his arms. He smiles at seeing Mickey’s ass up in the air and almost whines we he straightens up holding something. "What's that?"

Mickey holds it up and makes a face. "Think it's one of Lana and Nikka's strap-ons."

Ian looks closer then recognizes it. He comes over and takes it from Mickey. "No. It's mine."

Mickey cocks an eyebrow. "Pretty sure they model these things after your dick, so why would you need one?"

Ian laughs, blushing slightly. "Nah, no, it's my holster."

"From boot camp?" Mickey asks, standing up.

Ian nods and shows him by strapping it onto his thigh. "Holds knives too."

Mickey takes it from him when he takes it off. "Fuck knives. Think I got a gun to fit this." He's off before Ian can even say anything else.

The next time Ian sees Mickey is when he’s gearing up with his brothers for a run. He stops feeding Yevgeny and stares at Mickey, as he puts a gun down his pant leg and adjusts it. Mickey looks up and flips him off with a grin. After that, Ian notices Mickey wearing it more and more. He even  starts wearing it around the house, without the gun obviously, but still.

"How does it feel to finally be packing real heat in your pants?" Svetlana teases him, bouncing their son to an aerobics video.

"Didn't take much to knock you up, so I'd say I got nothing to be ashamed of," Mickey bites back, before heading to the bedroom.

Ian follows him, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Mickey looks up but keeps undressing, pulling his collared shirt off and revealing his usual tank underneath. Then he unbuckled his jeans and pulls them down. Sure enough, he's got the holster around his upper right thigh. When he steps out of his pants, his thigh jiggles a little, making the heavy gun move too. It's oddly sexy and makes Ian forget why he even came in there. Mickey’s thighs have always been amazing to him, but what's amazing now is that the bits of woven fabric and velcro make them look even better somehow.

Mickey turns then and frowns, as he removes his glock and checks the safety is on. "Look, if you're gonna say something about me wearing this thing too, fucking say it."

Ian opens and closes his mouth, and shakes his head. "I wasn't, I mean I was...but now," he trails off, stepping closer to Mickey.

Mickey looks at him funny. "But what? Not like you were using it, so what's the big fucking deal?"

Ian stands in front of him, eyes looking down at the holster then up to Mickey’s obvious erection. Ian’s eyes go wide. "You like wearing it," he whispers.

Mickey blushes, shrugging and looking away. "So what?"

Ian cups his face. "I like it too." He kisses him, letting his other hand slide down to Mickey’s thigh. He moans, feeling the hard thread against soft skin. He pulls Mickey to the bed and lays him down, touching his thighs as he kisses him.

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey pants, as Ian moves down between his thighs and begins kissing them. He shudders when he feels Ian’s fingers spread him wider and grip the thick muscles. Ian nips at the skin peeking through the holster straps and rubs his dick through his boxers, making his back arch.

"Look so sexy in this, Mick," Ian breathes, tugging gently on it. Mickey’s dick is leaking through his boxers and Ian has to get his mouth on him. He takes his boxers off and Mickey looks down at him, as he swallows his dick.

"Oh yeah, fuck....probably better than you," Mickey teases through the pleasure. Ian chuckles around him but keeps sucking and licking. Mickey pats his hair, lifting his hips to get deeper down his throat.

Ian groans and pulls off, stroking Mickey’s dick as he goes back to kissing his thighs. They’re pale and warm and smooth, slightly bruised from the tight straps digging and rubbing. Ian loosens them and Mickey sighs. He undoes the strap around his waist and kisses his belly, licking the precum there.

"Feels good...I'm gonna cum," Mickey says, licking his lips.

Ian keeps stroking and worshipping Mickey’s thighs with his mouth and hand, until he’s shooting warm ropes of cum. Some falls onto the holster and Ian trembles through his own orgasm untouched.

When they can both breathe again, Mickey takes the holster off and rubs at his thigh. It's now red from Ian’s attention and he grins. Ian laughs, kissing his forehead.

"You know, I think we just discovered we both have a kink or something," Ian half-jokes.

"You got a fucking problem with that?" Mickey pokes his ribs.

"No. I like it," Ian says, catching his lips. "I think I still have my one from JROTC."

**Author's Note:**

> I love inspiration :)
> 
> And kudos/comments


End file.
